lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Blazer Movie
September 12, 2018 September 21, 2018 |rating = PG-13 |director = Trailblazer101 |producer = Trail Blazer Studios }}The LEGO Blazer Movie is a custom LEGO film created by Trailblazer101 and Trail Blazer Studios. It focuses on a brand-new made up storyline of action and adventure and will be released on September 10, 2018 in North America, September 12, 2018 Worldwide and September 21, 2018 on Blu-Ray and DVD. Plot Description The entire LMMCU Wikia Universe has been corrupted by the evil menace Lord Blox, who plans on destroying it all, brick by brick, block by block. It is now up to Trail Blazer, who has recently joined the LMMCU, to form a group with the rest of the users to save their home, protect their projects, and defeat Lord Blox and his entire army! But will they succeed? Synopsis Trail Blazer with a team of fellow mutants with special powers have joined the new LMMCU Wikia Universe as it is under attack by the evil overlord, Lord Blox. It is up to Trail Blazer and his new found friends to save the wiki in it's time of need, or else no one will be able to make their own films, TV shows, or games on the wiki ever again! Cast and Characters * Trailblazer101 - Trail Blazer (Fire) * A Friend - Morph (Morphing) * Another Friend - Blizzard (Cold) * Another Friend - Shado (Shadows) * ShadeTheNarwhal - Shade Narwhalton (Water) * Skylanderlord3 - Skylander Lord III (Animal Morphing) * MilesRS677 - Miles "Marty" McCoy (Metal) * PeaceableKingdom - Peace King (Gold) * Trigger Happy the Gremlin - Trigger (Triggering) * PixelFox666 - Pixel Fox (Pixels) * RavenaFox - Raven (Magic) * Red Shogun - Red Shogun (Rage) * RealGameTime - GameTime (Technology) * iNinjago - iNinja (Energy) * Searingjet - Searing (Strength) * TrueArenaOneOneOne - AnthonyM (Cosmic Plasma) * VesperalLight - Vesp Light (Light) * Thefunstreamer - The Fun Streamer (Sound) * Kiddiecraft - Kid Crafter (Imagination) * Monkeyfilms - Monkey Films (Wind) * DestinyIntwined - Destiny Unwind (Psychics) * Dapigin - Dapigin (Speed) * Dr Aidan Quinn - Dr. Aidan Quinn (Poison) * The MariposaLass'93 - Mariposa Lassa (Mind) * Xsizter - Xsizter Erson (Electricity) * Green Ninja - Green Ninja (Nature) * TrojanFromTheFuture - Future Trojan (Time) * AD744 - AD (Undead) * ShadEmmanZ-K9 - Emman Cortez (Solar Power) * Jimmy Wales - Jimbo (Creation) * Gary Oldman - Lord Blox (Destruction) Trivia * The film was originally planned to be titled The LEGO Blazer Comics Movie and The LEGO Trailblazer Movie during early development. See Also * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2 * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * On The Trail * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * 101: Blaze * LEGO Multiverse * Trail Blazer Studios/Merchandise * The LEGO Blazer Movie at The Trail House Wikia Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Films Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about Idiots Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:PG-13 Category:LEGO Category:Lego movies Category:Upcoming Category:2018 Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:User-Based Movies Category:LEGO Blazing Cinematic Universe Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:Noice Category:Amazing Category:AWESOME! Category:11/10